


Request - Ramirez-Leszko Lucia

by VickeyStar



Series: Merlin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Mydoria gets injured, Pre-Series, and Gwen helps her out, pre-fic - Freeform, request, this is before they know merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: "Ok idk if this really makes sense or if your into writing gay characters but maybe Morgan’s charms mydoria into kissing Gwen. I know this isn’t realistic cause they never had anything and mydoria would know there’s magic, but maybe since she’s getting weak from the grey stuff then she doesn’t feel it. Idk just a suggestion." - Ramirez-Leszko Lucia
Relationships: Gwen & Mydoria, Gwen/Mydoria
Series: Merlin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904530





	Request - Ramirez-Leszko Lucia

**Author's Note:**

> We suck at making titles.  
> We didn't go with the prompt exactly, because of how we wrote the main story, so we figured as long as there was a kiss, it would be alright?  
> (Also we absolutely love writing gay characters, as we are bi ourselves, so yeah!)  
> We do wish we could have more Gwen and Mydoria bonding in the main story, but we couldn't fit that in with how we wrote it.  
> We hope you enjoy!  
> ~ SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

She’s on her way home, when she hears it.

Groans of pain.

_Familiar_ groans of pain.

“Mydoria?” She whispers into an alleyway, lips tilting downward into a concerned frown.

The groans stop, which is an answer.

She sighs, putting her hands on her hips.

“Mydoria. Come here. Now.”

Her friend slinks out of the darkened alley, looking like a sulking puppy with a stab wound in her side.

Gwen pauses.

_This is bad._

She moves quickly, supporting Mydoria as they move toward Gwen’s house, knowing Gaius’s quarters are unavailable due to the recent border skirmish with King Cenred’s men.

They enter her home, Gwen quickly making Mydoria lay down on her bed as she lights some candles, so she can see what she’s dealing with.

Her father stirs in his sleep, a few feet away.

She barely spares him a glance, gently moving Mydoria’s clothing to reveal the wound, a bright red stab wound that’s still sluggishly leaking blood.

Clearly infected.

Gwen sighs.

There’s a blood-spattered note in Mydoria’s hand, she notices, and when she goes to grab it, Mydoria surges up, dagger at Gwen’s throat in an instant.

In the same heartbeat, the dagger is gone.

Mydoria’s wild eyes meet Gwen’s surprised gaze as the girls don’t dare to _breathe_.

The assassin swallows hard, before speaking.

“That note needs to get to Uther. Now.”

Her voice is more of a rasp, than anything else, but she’s still understandable.

Gwen nods, picking the note up without looking at it and putting it on the table.

“Once I’m done with you I’ll bring it to the King myself.”

Mydoria frowns.

“Go now, I’ll patch her up.”

Gwen looks toward her father’s bed in a panic, seeing him sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Gwen frowns, knowing he’s going to have to wake up extra early tomorrow to repair and make more weapons, but he holds up a hand.

“I’m up. I may as well help. Besides, if we get that information to him quickly, there may be a bonus.”

Gwen purses her lips, indecision abated as her father gathers their medical supplies near her bed.

She grabs the note, running to the castle as quickly as she can.

~*~

“There had better be a good reason for this interruption.”

King Uther stands before her, wearing his pajamas and his crown.

Gwen purses her lips, glancing around to see only a couple of guards, before holding out the note.

“Mydoria gave this to me, to give to you.”

The King’s eyebrow lifts, reaching out to take the note.

Once it’s in his hands, he sees the blood.

“Is there a reason she could not deliver this herself?”

Gwen pauses, considering her words.

She’s known Mydoria her entire life, and she knows her friend’s relationship with the King is… confusing, to be honest.

She doesn’t remember Mydoria’s parents, despite knowing that she did have parents, at some point, but her entire childhood with the other girl has been with the understanding that Mydoria was nobody’s charge, disappearing for mysterious classes and jobs for varying amounts of time throughout their lives.

“She got a cold.”

Uther’s lifted eyebrow stays up as his lips purse for a change, a flash of concern in his eyes as he understands what she’s actually saying.

He opens the note, reading it in silence before gesturing toward one of the guards.

“Gather my son and the war council. We meet in fifteen minutes.”

The guard nods, respectfully bowing before running off.

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Be sure to stop by Gaius’s quarters for medical supplies, I’ll have some coin sent to your home, for your troubles, and you’ll take as many days as you need with pay to handle her… cold.”

He’s distracted as he walks away, Gwen giving a quick bow as he leaves.

~*~

It takes a week.

Mydoria’s infection gets worse, the girl rolling around in Gwen’s bed, haunted by hallucinations and nightmares as her body tries to keep her alive.

If her eyes flash a beautiful golden a couple times, items in Gwen’s house breaking and floating and sometimes just vanishing as she heals quicker than she should, Gwen and Tom carefully do not notice.

The two spend their week with Tom keeping the blacksmithing business going, working extra hard in preparation for a potential war, while Gwen stays home, tending to Mydoria’s wound and fever.

She’s found the other girl in some strange moods, during this time.

~*~

Mydoria’s just barely started walking around again, by the end of the week, likely against any advice that Gaius would give.

She’s staring out the window when Gwen wakes up, not moving as Gwen approaches her.

“Mydoria, are you alright?”

The other girl faces her, a funny look on her face.

“Myd—”

She kisses her.

It only lasts a moment, but _oh,_ what a _moment._

Gwen pulls back, however, because she’s not entirely sure her friend is even lucid, and if they are ever to act on that kiss, they are to do it with sound minds and little regrets.

Mydoria doesn’t say anything more, simply moving to Gwen’s bed and falling asleep.

Gwen gives a fond sigh, checking on Mydoria’s wound to see the infection clearing up.

With a smile on her face, Gwen gets to work making breakfast.

edn


End file.
